Can Love Heal?
by siuirsblack910
Summary: Lilly and James had been out the night that Voldemort attacked and died, out of desperation James agreed with Dumbledore and Harry went to live with the Dursleys, now ten years later Harry and three friends are off to Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

Lilly was currently hugging Harry tightly to her chest like she never wanted to let go, Harry cried softly in his mother's arms his head was hurting and he didn't know where his brother was. There was a small lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead, and three bodies in the nursery. One belonging to Lord Voldemort and the other two belonging to the Prewetts twins who had been babysitting Harry and Charles. At the moment Lilly, Sirius, Remus, and Albus were gathered around the kitchen table waiting for James to finish changing Charles dipper.

James walked into the room a little latter Charles on his hip and a stressed look in his eyes.

"Char!" Harry cried smiling his pain forgotten about.

Charles smiled widely and waved to his brother, James passed Charles to Remus so that the two boys could be closer.

"How long until the aurors get here?" James asked.

"They should be here any minute" Sirius answered.

"I really do need to talk with you" Albus said his voice grim and there was no twinkle in his eyes

"What is it Albus?" Lilly asked

"For Harry's safety I think that it would be best for Harry to live with the his aunt and uncle"

"No!" Lilly hissed looking furious

James looked from his mentor to his wife he was conflicted he really wanted Harry to be safe but surely they could keep him safe couldn't they? Harry chose that very moment to smile up at his father the now dried blood on the lightning bolt shaped cut, drove home that no matter how hard they had tried to keep Harry safe it hadn't worked.

James took Harry from his wife and held him to his chest so far he had ignored Dumbledore trying to reason with Lilly. Walking around the table James shocked everyone by passing Harry to Dumbledore.

"James?" Sirius whispered trying to break his friend from his brooding

"Take him Albus" James whispered

"No James!" Lilly cried

"Now Albus before I change my mind!" James snapped storming from the room tears in his eyes

Albus quickly stood and disappeared with a crack.

Remus quickly left the room to find out why James had just done what he had done taking with him a crying Charles.

"Lilly?" Sirius started placing a hand onto her shoulder

"Don't, Don't you dare try to defend him" Lilly whispered her voice deadly

"I'm not going to" Sirius said softly

Lilly anger suddenly turned to sadness as she came to terms with what her husband had done, at this time she wasn't sure if she could forgive him. Lilly stood and left the room Sirius quickly following, worried about what was about to happen.

Lilly found James and Remus in the family room Charles was in his playpen chewing on a cloth book. Lilly was shocked to find that James was crying in all the time she had known James she had never seen him cry, James was always so strong he never let anyone see him cry and yet here he was crying as Remus hugged him.

"Lilly" James acknowledged

"Why?" Lilly demanded

"We can't keep him safe Lilly" James whispered "We tried but we failed"

Lilly had no words she couldn't express how she was feeling, she had just lost two good friends to Voldemort before her son somehow defeated the same man. And then her husband sent her son away...He was wrong about not being able to keep Harry safe wasn't he?


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One **_

Harry Potter was a criminal, it has been said that if you treat and call a person something enough they will start believing it, and that was the case with Harry Potter. His crimes were stealing, vandalism, and assault. So far no one had caught Harry, nobody had proof that it was him so he had never been punished for it and at eight years old he was quite proud of himself. He stole from classmates and local stores, the Dursleys only feed him once a week so he had to get food somehow. The vandalism was a way to take out his frustration and pain of how he was being treated both at the hell hole he was meant to call home and at school. the assault on other children was payback for beating him up and teasing him, the only one Harry didn't dare to raise his fist to was his cousin Dudley. If he did harm Dudley then his uncle would most likely kill him.

Harry was not only a criminal but also a no good freak, he had special abilities he could blow up objects, vanish things, transform things and heal himself. Harry had discovered his special abilities when he was just three years old after his third beating, this beating had almost killed Harry and that was why his special abilities had kicked in he now had full control of the healing ability. Though the downside to his healing ability was the fact that every time he healed himself he got a new scar so his small body was covered in them, even his face sported scars. The second ability that Harry had mastered was the ability to blow things up. Harry had only been able to vanish small things but he hopped one day to make his uncle vanish...Not that he knew where Vanished things went. Harry only ever had transformed his old rags into slightly better looking clothes that fit him, he really had no one that cared enough to stop him or to stop the bullying.

Then there was one more thing that he had never been able to do again and that was fly, but what a feeling it had been the wind that had rushed passed his face as he flew backwards and landed on the chimney luckily no one had seen him or he would have been in big trouble. The feeling of freedom had been short lived but it had been there, he wanted more than anything to feel it again.

"Look who we found boys?" Dudley cried his friends making a circle around Harry

"Get lost Dudley" Harry snapped

Harry ducked the fist that one of the gang members threw causing another gang member to be punched in the nose.

"You're not meant to hit me!" grumbled the gang member

"He ducked" snapped the other member

a Third member went to grab him but Harry blasted him backwards causing the others to run off in fear.

"I'm going to tell Dad on you!" Dudley screamed

"Crap!" Harry hissed looking down at his shoes he'd be in a lot of trouble

Harry did want to go back to the Dursley's place, so he went to the playground instead. an hour later and a cop car pulled up in front of the playground.

"Hey you, have you seen a Harry Potter?" the cop asked

"Sure" Harry replied swinging backwards and forwards "What do you need him for?"

"Look kid do you know where he is?" the cop asked again slightly annoyed

"I'm right here" Harry answered a cheeky smile on his face

"You're the kid who attacked the Jones boy?" the cop asked in disbelief that this small boy could attack anyone.

The cop left his car and was surprised by the scars that littered the boys face and arms. maybe this boy was a no good criminal.

"He attacked first" Harry muttered

"That's not what the witness say" the cop said firmly

Harry shrugged he knew that they would never admit to trying to attack him before he even had a thought of attacking them.

"And?" Harry prompted

"You have to come to the station with me" the cop said

"What's your name?" Harry asked

"Officer Jeff" Officer Jeff said

"Officer Jeff" Harry repeated "Fine I'll come to the station with you"

Harry jumped of the swing and landed softly on the grass, the officer though sure the boy would not harm him placed handcuffs on him just as producer said...Or at least he tried to put them on but they simply slipped off.

"Come on kid" Officer Jeff sighed

Harry swung his feet the entire drive his eyes watching the road names and building as they passed by. it took half-an-hour before they arrived. Harry didn't pay much attention to the station other than the front desk there wasn't really that much to see. Harry was seated in a glass room with four chairs in it two on one side two on the other. in front of where he had been asked to sit was a set of handcuffs that were held to the table by a lope of metal.

"Good afternoon" a woman greeted as she walked into the room "I am officer Penelope and you must be Harry Potter"

The woman had a dark blue shirt and dark blue pants, she had auburn hair and green eyes.

Harry nodded and looked at the table tracing the lines there

"So, you're here on some pretty bad charges aren't you?" Officer Penelope asked

"Charges? I thought I was only here for one?" Harry asked looking up into the green eyes that were before him

"One for the assault and the boys mentioned that you steal from them and the other people in your school" Officer Penelope answered

"Oh" Harry sighed looking back at the table

"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay here until you trial tomorrow" Officer Penelope said

The trial took an hour in total about 30 people gave their statements against him only five of them were about the assault, the rest were asked questions about the theft, and if he had ever attacked them, of course everybody said yes. the disgusted murmurs that ran though the court when the girls admitted to be attacked by Harry, made Harry sink in his seat and glare at the table. The judge decided quite quickly after all the witness had spoken that Harry was guilty. Harry was sentenced to three months in a youth detention center.

It was a dark grey building that did not look at all inviting with high chain linked fence. On the top of the fence there was barbed wire. The building looked to be four stories high, and all the windows had bars on them. Harry didn't like the look of the building but he guessed that he wasn't meant to like the place he was being punished at.

The car pulled up in front of the building and Officer Penelope got out, she stretched before walking around the car and letting Harry out. Officer Penelope did not say anything to Harry once he had hopped out of the car.

there were two people at the front desk, a man in a dark blue uniform who seemed to be a police officer like Officer Penelope and a woman in a light blue top and black pants, the woman had black hair and brown eyes. the man had sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

the man with sandy blond hair walked past them giving Harry a glare

"Good morning Officer Penelope" the woman greeted "you here to see one of your charges?"

"No I've been given a new charge" Officer Penelope "This is Harry Potter"

The woman sneered at him before entering a few details and printing out an A4 piece of paper with the number 4350. The woman passed the number to Officer Penelope before moving to a cupboard behind her desk and pulled out a pair of overalls.

"Strip to your underwear and put these on" the woman told him turning back to her computer

Officer Penelope nodded before turning away herself

Harry was embarrassed but did as he was told glad that neither woman could see the word that had been engraved into his skin, the word was FREAK in capital letters right across his chest. The overalls were way too big he had to roll the sleeves and legs up about ten times before he could see his hands and feet. Once done Officer Penelope helped to pin the number sheet to his clothing.

"The boy might as well wait in the eating hall lunch is in five minutes" the woman said

Harry was lead by Officer Penelope and the woman down the hall to a barred door with lots of tables and cells behind it.

"They're expecting you for lunch" Officer Penelope told him

Harry sat at one of the tables where the woman could still see him if she looked down the hall. Five minutes later a whole heap of kids started to fill the eating area, Harry didn't pay much attention to the others around him, until three kids came his way.

In the group there was one boy and two girls, the boy had dark brown hair blue eyes and a scar on his left cheek, the girl on his right had bright red hair and green eyes the girl on the boys left had blond hair and grey eyes. All three looked to be older than him but it could be because Harry still looked like he was four and not eight years old.

"Hey new kid" the boy said sitting in front of him while the girls took the seats on either side of him. "I'm Harrison but most call me Arson, to my left is Julie, and to my right is Alex, what is your name?"

"I'm Harry" Harry muttered

Julie and Alex laughed softly at the changes that Arson and Harry share similar names

"Do you hate your name?" Arson asked

"Sometimes" Harry muttered "But I hardly hear it so...Sometimes I like it"

"Why don't you hear it often?" Julie asked

"My relatives hate me" Harry sighed "And my parents dumped me on their doorstep when I was one so I never heard it from them"

"That sucks" Alex muttered as the other two nodded

"You'll be bunking with us by the way" Arson said changing the subject

"How do you know?" Harry asked

"The only bed left is in our cell" Alex answered

"Ok, what did are you guys in here for?" Harry asked

"Arson" Arson answered

"Theft" Alex answered

"Vandalism" Julie answered "And you?"

"Theft and assault" Harry answered

"How long you here for?" Julie asked

"Three months, what about you guys?" Harry said

"Same for me, I got in yesterday, so I'll be released a day before you" Arson said

"Two for me" Alex muttered

"Three and a half" Julie answered "It was a big project"

"You four come get your lunches!" an officer yelled pointing at their table.

Harry followed Arson, Alex and Julie, to the other side of the eating space where an officer was standing next to a tray of food. he gave the four children their own tray, the trays contained broccoli, peas, a slice of ham and two pieces of bread.

Harry started with the broccoli and peas as he had never eaten them before, and he was surprised that even though they were mushy and overcooked they were still better than the stale bread that his aunt would give him. Harry stared at the bread he was surprised that it was a little soft not as hard as he was used to this bread was stale yet but it wasn't fresh either.

"Is something wrong?" Arson asked noticing that he hadn't eaten his bread or ham

"I've never had soft bread before" Harry admitted turning it in his hands "My aunt and uncle only feed me stale bread once a week"

"What? That's awful" Julie said

"Don't worry we'll talk more about this back in the cell" Arson promised "But you'd better eat it or the Officer will have you running laps"

Harry ate his bread and ham quickly he just finished as they were being told to pack their trays back in the trollies.

The three months went by rather quickly too quickly for Harry's liking. He was given three meals a day, at first it made him sick but he quickly became used to it. His bed was a lot more comfortable than the one under the stairs and he had found people he could trust. Harry had told Alex, Julie, and Arson everything about his home life and they had told him everything in return.

Harry abandoned by his parents on the front door step of his Aunt and uncle's, had not been treated like a child but like a slave, since the age of three he cooked, cleaned, did the gardening, went shopping and carried it home all by himself, if he stuffed up he was beaten.

Arson had an abusive father to both him and his mother but he had left after the first time Arson was arrested, his mother had become depressed and started drinking and smoking, Arson still didn't know what had depressed her about the situation but apparently or at least according to his aunts and uncles it was all his fault and that she had been glad to see Arson's father leave.

Alex lived on the streets or with Arson whenever she could get the money for rent. Alex hadn't always lived on the street she had lived with her Grandparents but after her first arrested she had run away. She ran because they just didn't understand that she needed freedom and they tried to lock her up both at home and at a boarding school. By the third time she was arrested they stopped trying to contact her and in their last visit told her if she didn't straighten up they would cut her out of the family. She never heard from them again.

Julie lived with Arson since she was kicked out of the orphanage. Julie was bullied constantly at the orphanage and had turned to vandalism to express herself, but she had been caught in the act one night and had been arrested, luckily for her she had meet Arson on her very first stay at the detention centre. It was lucky because Arson had stuck up for Julie from one of the bullies inside the centre, it also got her off the street. as they had both been released the same day.

The reason that Alex, Julie and Arson were in the same cell was because they didn't get along with anyone else and that started fights, so the officers had placed them together just to stop the constant fights. So the three eight year olds had formed their own group to defend and protect each other no matter what, they had bunked with others in their cell newbies but they had never really gotten along but there was just something about Harry and his small size that had made the group want to protect him.

Harry had also found out that the three also had similar abilities as he did, Arson could set things on fire and explode things. Julie could summon things, and transform things into other things normal pain and paint brushes, and Alex could transport things from one place to another say someones wallet to her hand, and she could change her appearance.

"You're going home today" Julie muttered snapping Harry from his thoughts

"Can't really call that place home" Harry sighed sadly

"I'm sure Arson will work something out" Julie reassured him

"What do you mean?" Harry asked rolling on to his side

"He'll convince his mother to let you stay over" Julie said

"How much is the rent?" Harry asked

"100 a week" Julie answered

Harry sighed there was no way he could make that money...unless he stole it but he would have to get better at it after all he thought that there was no proof but he wouldn't be in here for as long if he'd been better at stealing.

"Potter!" an officer said through the door "Your friend is here to pick you up"

Harry looked up startled, his friend? did that mean that Arson had convinced his mother to allow him to stay?

"Will you be alright?" Harry asked not liking that they had to leave her alone here for two weeks

"I'll be fine Harry" Julie replied giving him a quick hug as he passed

Harry left the cell excited, he followed the officer passed the main eating area, and through the barred doors he had come through on his very first day. And there at the end of the hall stood Arson and a tired looking woman who had grey hair and dull blue eyes.

"Harry!" Arson cried smiling

"Arson" Harry cried running forward and stopping just in front of Arson

"Lets go home" Arson said smiling


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

It has been three years since Harry was first arrested, and during that time Harry was either living on the streets, Arson's house, at the Dursleys or in the detention centre. Harry used his time on the streets to learn how to efficiently pick pocket people, but that wasn't all they did to make money just last week they stole from a number of houses their total coming to 4000 pounds split four ways they each got 1000 each.

Harry was flipping through a catalogue, he wasn't going to buy any of it, after all it would be hard to own a T.V. when he didn't have a place to put it. Harry sighed he wasn't sure why he bothered to look through the catalogues really all they did was remind him of things he could never have.

"One day" Julie whispered putting her arms around him

"What?" Harry asked looking up

"You'll have these things one day" Julie promised

"And a house, to live full time in...with you guys of course" Harry sighed leaning into Julie's arms

"Of course" Julie laughed

Harry's Loyalty to the group as a whole had at first surprised them but now it was just something they had come to expect.

"All better now?" Alex teased

Harry poked his tongue out as he detached himself from Julie's arms. Arson walked into the room at that moment.

"Hey Harry there's a letter for you" Arson said

"No one's ever written to me" Harry muttered

Mr Harry Potter

third biggest room

at the top of the stairs

43 Weston Crescent

Loudon

"Umm, I have a stalker?" Harry muttered confused

"Yeah right Harry" Alex snorted

"It is so….so detailed" Harry muttered

"Maybe it's about your abilities" Julie whispered looking at the ceiling

"You guys didn't get one" Harry pointed out

"Just open it" Arson muttered

Harry opened it and pulled out the first peice of paper he stared at it for a moment before reading it aloud.

"**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**" Harry started

"I was right" Julie said softly

"**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**" Harry said

"That's a lot of titles" Arson muttered

"**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**" Harry pulled out the second piece of parchment.

"**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**"

"Your birthday" Alex interrupted

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"Ok what the hell?" Harry muttered

"No idea, do you want to go?" Arson asked

"I don't know" Harry muttered

suddenly there was a knock on the door, Arson went to open it.

"Hello" Arson greeted

"Hello Mr Ford, I presume?" a voice said

"The one and only, Harrison Ford at your service" Arson answered making the other upstairs laugh

"Well I am Professor McGonagall I'm here to talk to you about your schooling for the upcoming year"

"Wait Professor McGonagall? From Hogwarts? Harry just got a letter from you" Arson muttered "Come on in"

"Hey guys come down here!" Arson yelled

Julie and Alex went down the stairs first Harry hesitated only to give himself time to put the letter and list back in the envelope. The moment the Professor saw Harry her jaw dropped, Harry was used to this because of the scars on his face.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked

"Yeah, how did you know?" Harry asked wearily

"You are famous in the wizarding world" Professor McGonagall pointed out

"I'm what?" Harry asked "You've got to be kidding me"

Professor McGonagall drew herself up and put on a stern look.

"I do not kid about these matters Mr Potter, besides surely you know about the wizarding world and your fame? Your aunt and uncle were meant to tell you about it" Professor McGonagall said

"Well they didn't tell me squat" Harry muttered

"Very, your parents will be collecting you from your aunt's and uncle's latter they can inform you then" Professor McGonagall informed him

"I don't want to see them" Harry snapped "Besides I live here...most of the time"

"Now Mr Potter I have work with these three students" Professor McGonagall started

"Can't you just tell me? I mean I'll be going to school with them" Harry interrupted

"Mr Potter you will need money" Professor McGonagall said

"I have my own money, please Professor?" Harry whispered

"I will ask your parents" Professor McGonagall sighed

Harry frowned and was about to argue when he saw Arson shake his head. Professor McGonagall waved her wand and from the end sprouted a sliver looking tabby cat.

"Tell Lilly and James that I have Harry with me and ask if it is alright if he stays with his friends for the day" Professor McGonagall whispered into the cats ear

"That was kind of cool" Harry muttered watching the cat leave through the window

"Kind of cool Harry that was awesome!" Julie said happily

"Thank you Miss?" Professor McGonagall said

"Grudge" Julie answered

Professor McGonagall turned to Alex who had been unnaturally silent, the entire time.

"You must be Miss Smith" Professor McGonagall said

"Yes Professor" Alex whispered

"Do you know my parents?" Harry asked suddenly

"I taught them, in fact I knew you when you were a baby" Professor McGonagall informed him "But we must get on with business, I'll talk to you about that another day"

Charles rolled onto his back today would be the day, the day that his brother would finally be coming home as he remembered this a huge smile appeared on his face. It wasn't like he was alone in the big house that was Potter Manor, but he had waited for this day since he was old enough to understand that he had, had a twin who had been sent away.

His father had regretted sending Harry away almost immediately after but they were unable to convince Albus Dumbledore [or grandpa Alby as he was meant to call him when he wasn't working], that Harry should come home instead they had made an agreement if nothing happened with the likes of Voldemort Harry would be able to return home when he got his letter. Charles was the only one that still had a grudge against his father for sending Harry away.

the door to his room opened and in poked the head of a nine year old girl, she had long red hair and green eyes she was wearing a light blue dress.

"Good morning" Lillian said

"Morning Lillian" Charles muttered sitting up

"Are you excited?" Lillian asked smiling

"You bet" Charles replied

"Mum said you need to get up now" Lillian said softly

"Ok" Charles whispered

Lillian turn to the door and then stopped it was obvious that she was trying to get up the courage to say something.

"Char" Lillian started

"Don't call me Char" Charles snapped

Lillian sighed and started to move towards the door when Charles felt bad for snapping in truth he really didn't know why it angered him so much when someone called him Char, but it felt like it was a very special nickname that someone very important to him use to call him.

"Lill, don't go" Charles whispered "Look I'm sorry for snapping, truth be told I don't know why I'm so touchy about the name"

"Uncle Siri reckons it's because it was what Harry would call you" Lillian answered

Charles glanced at the photo next to his bed it was one with just himself and Harry in it, in the photo Harry would stand up and walk away before coming back and taking his hand and helping him to walk to wherever it was they both wanted to go.

"Do you think he'll like me?" Lilly asked

Charles blinked at his sister when had she moved to sit on his bed?

"I don't know, I don't know if he'll like me" Charles whispered looking down at his sheets before looking straight into his sister's eyes "But if he is half sane he'll love you"

"Thanks Charles" Lillian whispered giving her big brother a hug before jumping of the bed to moved out of the room

"Mum will give you five minutes before she comes up here" Lillian warned as Charles laid back down

Charles laughed at his sister's warning but he knew that if his mother came into his room and he was still in bed she would pour water over his head.

Charles hurried down stairs to the dining room, Stopping only briefly to wish his grandparents painting a good morning.

When he reached the kitchen he found that Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius were already there.

"Good morning" Lilly said smiling

"Morning Mum" Charles replied "Morning Uncle Siri, Uncle Remus, Thomas...Dad"

Charles slipped into his seat next to four year old Thomas. Thomas gave Charles a wide smile, before turning back to his pre cut pancakes. Charles looked down at his pancakes and smiled they were blueberry.

The family ate silently for a good twenty minutes, the silence was broken by the screech of a school owl as it flyed into the room. the owl was black with yellow eyes. The owl stood in front of Charles with his leg stretched out.

"Oh Charles it's your Hogwarts letter" Lilly cried smiling

Charles had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, his mother was more excited then he was. Sure he was a little excited but having grown up at Hogwarts as his parents and uncles worked there, his mother was the potions teacher, his father and uncle sirius taught defence against the dark arts, and uncle Remus taught history of magic.

All of a sudden silver patronus of a tabby cat, came through the window.

"Lilly, James I have Harry with me, he wants to spend the day with his friends, I'll be taking them to diagon alley." Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the room

"We should let him go" Lilly whispered "He'll enjoy himself and we can get Minerva to bring Harry here after she has finished teaching them about the school"

"I agree" James whispered "I'll change the ward so he can't leave"

"WHAT?" Charles yelled making all heads turn to him "You can't trap him here!"

"Charles apologize for yelling at your father" Lilly scolded

"No, he's stuffing everything up...Again!" Charles snapped

"How am I stuffing things up again?" James demanded not paying attention as Lilly and Thomas hurried from the room Uncle Sirius following behind them.

"First you give him away and now you're trapping him here against his will!" Charles yelled "How do you not see that he will hate us?"

"He won't hate us" James snapped

"THAT"S ENOUGH!" Lilly yelled "Charles go to your room!"

"Fine" Charles snapped spinning on his heel and storming out of the room.

"We'd better go get Harry's stuff" Lilly whispered a hand on her husband's shoulder

"Maybe I am stuffing things up" James whispered

"No you're not" Lilly whispered "Look if he is anything like Charles he will refuse to even meet us"

"I'll talk to Charles" Remus promised

"Thanks mate, Lilly let's go" James muttered stealing himself to go see the Dursleys.


End file.
